Amon (StarCraft)
Summary Amon is a dark and malevolent xel'naga, bent on shattering The Infinite Cycle by destroying all life and remaking the universe in his own image. He views death as a final release and "highest ideal"; to Amon, death is the only true victory a mortal can obtain. He views himself and his actions as good, not evil, seeing life and the perpetuation of The Infinite Cycle as merely generating unnecessary suffering. This view stems from his deep hatred of the xel'naga, which made him one of them in a way that made him feel cheated and lied to. Despite being a relatively young xel'naga, Amon was the strongest among them. He was able to fight many xel'naga at once, killing many of them before being thrown back into the void. Being deeply rooted in the void, he has the power to bend the realm to his will, causing all that enter it to be quickly dispatched without his blessing or another similarly powerful being's protection. He can not be killed by conventional means, as even if his true form or host body are destroyed, he will be revived within the void, albeit trapped inside with limited influence on the normal universe until a new host body is formed. If he is killed within the void, he will be put down for good, though doing this is incredibly difficult, as it takes the power of a newly ascended xel'naga to kill him even after he is weakened. Amon is one of the single most powerful beings in the StarCraft universe, being able to use incredibly potent psionic abilities and bearing incredible survivability. With endless ambition and hatred, Amon longs for the end of The Infinite Cycle and all life along with it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, at least Low 5-B with Void Shards | At least High 5-A, Likely 4-B | 3-A Name: Amon, the Dark One Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown; at least several billions of years old (Is older than the current StarCraft universe) Classification: Alien, Dark God, Xel'naga Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Flight and Spaceflight, Regeneration (Low-Godly) (Can regenerate as long as he is able to retreat to the Void), Telekinesis (Able to lift and throw characters, even when being a universe away), Telepathy, Possession (Can enter and control an unprotected entity), Mind Control (Able to control billions of Zerg and Terrans from a universe away), Illusion Creation, Life Creation (As a Xel'naga, it was his charge to create and seed planets with life), Power Bestowal, Matter Manipulation on an atomic level (Is far more powerful psionicly than the High Templar, which have the ability to perform this ability because of their power), Teleportation (Can retreat to the Void if need be), Summoning (Can call forth "shadows" of beings he has encountered or massive Void Trashers), Gravity Manipulation (Able to lower or remove gravity in a localized area),Longevity (A young Xel'naga is billions of years old, yet they do die from age over an unknown amount of time) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Even his hybrid host form is regarded as one of the most dangerous enemies in the StarCraft universe, likely vastly outclassing the Primal Queen of Blades), at least Small Planet level with Void Shards | At least Dwarf Star level+ (An ancient Xel'naga artifact was capable of yielding this much energy, and the Xel'naga themselves should be more powerful than it), likely Solar System level | Universe level (Stated by Ouros to be one with the Void, an entirely separate universe; is shown to destroy the universe in an alternate timeline; is stated to be a threat to the universe) Speed: At least Superhuman (Should be vastly superior to the likes of Artanis) | Massively FTL+ (Able to traverse between planets incredibly quickly, seeding the universe with life) | Massively FTL+ '(Capable of destroying the universe in a short amount of time) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class | At least Dwarf Star Class, possibly Solar System Class | Universal Durability: Multi-Continent level (Implied that Kerrigan and similarly powerful hero units could not hurt his hybrid form, forcing the protagonists to use orbital bombardment from multiple planet-surface busters), at least Small Planet level with Void Shards (Stated by Karax to be completely immune to the Protoss' most powerful weapons, which include Cybros, numerous Capital Ships, and the Spear of Adun, all of which are able to destroy a planet's crust) | At least Dwarf Star level+, likely Solar System level (Alarak said that "It would be easier to destroy every star in the galaxy" than kill Amon) | Universe level (Is one with the Void; can survive the destruction of the universe, which he would cause) Stamina: Very high (Should be above the likes of Sarah Kerrigan) | Very high (Can travel between planets and only appears tired if killed and forced to regenerate) | Limitless unless recently killed Range: Several meters by virtue of sheer size, hundreds of kilometers with psionic attacks | At least Planetary, likely Galactic with psionic attacks, Multi-Universal with Telepathy and Telekinesis (Is able to influence and telepathically communicate with others despite being contained within the Void) | Universal with psionic attacks, Multi-Universal with Telepathy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (Is older than the universe; outsmarted all other xel'naga and manipulates millions simultaneously), possibly Nigh-Omniscient with Telepathy (Stated to Artanis that nothing escapes his notice and revealed that he knew his secret plans) Weaknesses: While within the Khala, his mind can be read while possessing someone. If destroyed within the void, he can not return and is killed permanently. He is much weaker in his hybrid host body, being able to be sent back to the void with sufficient firepower. While in the void, he has limited power on the normal universe, requiring others to possess and control in order to carry out his will unless fully manifested outside of it. After being killed he is far weaker until he has fully recovered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Control:' Amon has complete control over the void, as it is an extension of his will, and is able to damage and kill any and all without his protection or protection of a similarly powerful being. *'Hybrid Powers:' In his hybrid host body, Amon should have access to all the powers of his hybrid destroyers. **'Psionic Shockwave:' Unleashes a wave of energy, throwing back enemies and hurting all those caught in the blast. **'Graviton Prison:' Traps the target in a prison of gravity, lifting it into the air, rendering it helpless and doing damage to it while trapped. **'Plasma Blast:' Fires a ball of plasma toward a target, dealing massive damage. **'Blink:' Can teleport a short distance forward. **'Void Blast:' Fires a blast of void energies toward a target. *'Void Thrasher Summoning:' Amon is able to rip holes between universes and call forth a Void Thrasher to aid him. Key: Hybrid Host Body | Physical Form | Fully Manifested/In the Void Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Fusions Category:Gods Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3